


Kiss me Sweetly

by ShittyHero



Series: Spoil me Slowly [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!McCree, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, alpha!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/pseuds/ShittyHero
Summary: I live! Work's been hectic and I am torn between so many different fic ideas to write Q 7 Q;;; Feel free to nudge me on tumblr about my fics or mchanzo in general at mermaidroru.tumblr.com





	Kiss me Sweetly

In a world in which Alphas and Omegas were becoming a dying breed, Jesse hadn’t expected to meet another Alpha after the Recall. With there being so few members as it was, what were the odds? He had been especially unhappy to learn that the new Alpha was Genji’s brother - though he supposed he should have guessed it ran in the family. From Genji’s stories, it sounded like they were _bred_ for it. He shuddered just thinking about what it must have been like to grow up in a household like that. Even among the Deadlock, disposable as the members may have been, at least they had been allowed to show off their individual traits and strengths and weren’t just pawns on a chessboard, waiting to be hammered down if they stood out too far. 

At least Genji had been a kindred soul - a free-spirited Alpha, mellow in nature, even during his Blackwatch days. The only aggression he had had seemed to be solely for the Shimada-gumi. 

But Hanzo had been a different story entirely. It was as if he and the cowboy naturally just couldn’t get along - they were like ice and fire. Thinking back on it now though, Jesse supposed he was partially to blame. Hanzo had probably just reacted to the hostility emanating from Jesse, two alphas trying to assert their dominance and mark their places in the hierarchy. Jesse, making certain the archer knew his place, would know not to mess with his pack, and Hanzo just standing his ground, refusing to be cowed by the other. 

But now things were different, and Jesse was finding himself becoming more attuned to each little thing Hanzo did day by day. He wished the other alpha would act a little more spoiled around him, but understood that Hanzo acted the way he did as a matter of upbringing. Even in Jesse’s Deadlock Days, as rough and tumble as the gang was, they traded blows and hugs alike; rowdy in their affections and displeasures. But Hanzo, as Jesse was slowly learning, had had an entirely different upbringing. Isolated from those his age, he was not allowed the same social freedom as Jesse had been given. Raised to stand above the rest, alone at the top, the other Alpha did not have the same inclinations to socialize with the rest of the pack as he did. Even receiving affection from Jesse himself seemed to surprise the archer, and though it was adorable to see Hanzo tilting his head as if wondering why Jesse was being affectionate with him, it bothered Jesse too. 

He was slowly getting the archer used to being cradled in his arms. It seemed Hanzo wasn’t used to being the little spoon, and Jesse was intent on spoiling the smaller man at every opportunity. He nuzzled at the nape of Hanzo’s neck, taking in the sharp, crisp scent of him greedily and tightened his arms when he felt the archer trying to rise from bed. 

“Hey, Hannybun?” he asked, a smile on his lips as his endearment was met with a disgruntled huff. “Yes, Mc- Jesse?” Hanzo asked, trying once more to break out of his hold. A little whine of annoyance left Jesse’s lips at the slip. He had been trying to get Hanzo to be on a first-name basis with him. “How come you always seem to be surprised by my touch? You know I looooov- oof,” he yelped, words cut off as hands quickly clasped over his mouth. He now had a blushing, tomato-red archer’s full attention. This was fine by him. He could make do even without words as he waggled his brows and made little kissy motions with his lips underneath Hanzo’s palm. “Eugh,” Hanzo frowned, though the blush did not subside any and Jesse knew the other was secretly delighted, judging by how the archer was biting on a corner of his lip to keep from smiling. 

Hanzo was mulling over his question, taking things seriously as always; something that was entirely too endearing in Jesse’s opinion. “Hm… I suppose,” Hanzo began, tilting his head as he formulated a response. “Growing up,” he amended. “I never grew accustomed to receiving affection freely. It was a reward that I had to strive for - to earn.” He cast his eyes downward and Jesse could tell that the archer was feeling ashamed of his past, for desiring praise and affection so badly he was willing to throw his autonomy away for it. 

“Oh Honeybee…” Hanzo’s head was bowed with guilt and sadness and Jesse just wanted to kiss it all away. He gently cradled the archer’s face between his hands, tilting the other’s head up to press a sweet kiss to his lips, trying to convey all his love and affection for the other in just that simple touch. A tiny, muffled cry left Hanzo’s lips, sounding suspiciously like a sob before the kiss was reciprocated, a tinge of desperation coloring it. It made a small piece of his heart break at the sound, and served to strengthen his resolve to spoil his archer as much as possible to make up for the lack of it in his past.

**Author's Note:**

> I live! Work's been hectic and I am torn between so many different fic ideas to write Q 7 Q;;; Feel free to nudge me on tumblr about my fics or mchanzo in general at mermaidroru.tumblr.com


End file.
